teamwork_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 103 - Re-Mastering the Art of De-Donging
103- Re-Mastering the Art of De-Donging –May 4, 2013 Runtime 1:02:38 Krystian hosts with the classic line up of Nahxela, Shepard, and Nick joining the hunt with Cthulhu there to chat. Our hunters play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate in this episode. Topics of Discussion Pacific Rim excitement! Cthulhu is a Star Wars fan. Sheppard’s MH meet-ups continue and discussing internet celebrity. Nick’s moving. Nahxela is playing Dragon’s Dogma. The whole crew has been enjoying Candy Box. Nick briefly talks about Dungeons and Dragons’ Tiny Adventures. Nick and Krystian remember Frog Fractions. Krystian recommends Operation Rainfall Pandora’s Tower (Wii). Leviathan Battle Boats is fun says Cthulhu. Fishsticks. Our hunters conclude with talk about future streams and videos. Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths Infernal Overlord / Stygian Zinogre / Krystian, Krystian - Quest Complete Night Stalker / Green Nargacuga, Deviljho / Nick, Krystian - Quest Complete Eyes of the Storm / Barioth, Sand Barioth / Krystian Challenge Quest 2 Nahxela & Krystian Team / Green Plesioth / Nahxela! Krystian – 8 min time Challenge Quest 2 Shepard and Nick Team / Green Plesioth / Shepard, Nick - 4 min time (can’t read it) Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes Intro #3 Starts with some robot voice problems. Edited by Nick? 5:15 Scrub Alert! Flashes on screen pointing out that Shepard didn’t bring bombs. 5:30 Krystian’s wonderful steak is destroyed! 11:20 replay of Nick’s de-donging of the S. Zinogre that Krystian said wouldn’t be done. Krystian apologizes. Shepard’s number one fear in meeting up in public is stabbings. (Do him a favor and make it a piano wire strangling instead.) Nahxela announces “gamechanger” feline skill once they start Night Stalker quest. Art of the Troll, kids. 27:03 The A-Team theme plays as Shepard is saved from being Deviljho’s dinner; cheers of Teamwork all around. Deviljho is quickly de-dong after this. 31:34 “Scarface(Push it to the limit)” by Paul Engemann plays. 34:14 Green Nargacuga get’s de-donged (Keeping in theme with the episode; I’m not crazy enough yet to start adding all the de-dongs to this as well) Nahxela’s character in Dragon’s Dogma is Steak Master. Get him. Nahxela is HR 134 here? 50:58 Krystian “sings” “Insane in the Membrane” Cypress Hill 44:29 Shepard gets the de-dong on Barioth. 44:40 Shepard gets the de-dong on S. Barioth. I think Nahxela is right behind him swinging too. 47:18 Krystian sings “We can do anything” Shepard is HR 96 here? 49:47 Filmation presents and 4 way split screen pops up. We’re watching Nahxela and Shepard’s steam while a picture of Krystian BBQ’ing a small surfboard (heh) and Sheppard cartoon are displayed in the other corners. Nick is chosen by the gods as he wins “no button press arm wrestling” over Shepard. 58:05 Scrub Alert! Pops up again this time for the dual deaths. Nahxela doesn’t lose in MH arm wrestling. Face him at your peril. No ding with pop ups. No poop time? It’s never discussed!! Recurring/New Jokes “Supplies!” “Nerd Rage!” Nahxela’s response to discussion of medulla again. “My animes!” Cthulhu says if you eat the flesh of a Shepard you unlock the Shep Sheets. (Let’s get on that, people! Please use piano wire.) “Putty out” Nick knows it’s better to be safe than sorry. “Frown Town” End show line – “The only thing that leaves this universe is the answer”